Nowadays, more and more mobile phone providers offer various types of music or songs for ring-back tones and services that allow users to select their favorite music or songs for ring-back tones. In addition, music files, such as songs in an MP3 format, stored in a mobile phone, may serve as a ring-back tone of the mobile phone.
Although the ring-back tone and a music tone in general sound rather pleasant, the mobile will stop the ring-back tone after a predetermined time if the call is not answered. However, since the ring-back tone or the music tone does not always stop exactly when the song ends, the suddenly stop will interrupt the music flow, and the process of the music data is left uncompleted.
Consequently, a music data processing method and an electronic apparatus using the music data processing method are provided according to the present invention, so as to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.